


Southern Water Tribe Love

by Kinkstroke



Series: Southern Water Tribe Customs [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Demisexual Character, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkstroke/pseuds/Kinkstroke
Summary: After the Hundred Year War finally ends, Zuko starts his new life as the new Firelord. But he is not alone; a strong warrior from the Southern Water Tribe settles by his side, and Zuko is utterly smitten by Hakoda‘s soft demeanor.
Relationships: Bato & Zuko (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda/Zuko (Avatar) - platonic, Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Southern Water Tribe Customs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Southern Water Tribe Love

**Author's Note:**

> The PG prologue for a kink series, can be read separately.

The first time Zuko and Hakoda met, they didn’t talk much beyond the usual cursory greetings and smalltalk. Hakoda had been busy reconnecting with his family and Zuko’s priorities had laid with Aang, teaching him how to firebend and defeat his father. 

In the following weeks, Zuko was distracted by the war. He was preoccupied with convincing Aang that his father wouldn’t stop until he was dead, and had to help plan the assault to finally fight his sister to save what was left of the world. 

He couldn’t deny that it had been a couple of eventful days, but it didn’t make up for the fact that he forgot about Hakoda at some point, though. 

Afterward, he had to heal. Azula had left her marks on his body and Katara made her stance clear – rest until the wounds healed. Left with time and unable to leave his bed, Zuko turned towards paper and pen, trying to capture his thoughts somewhere. 

He made plans for the Fire Nation. Rules he needed to change, traditions he wanted to revive and others he wanted to repeal. It would take months to find all of Ozai’s confidants and clean the royal staff of anyone who was still loyal to the former Firelord or Azula. Zuko would need friends in the palace until the issue was dealt with. 

When he was finally allowed to leave his bed, he found himself buried under scrolls with the day of his coronation fast approaching. Suddenly, a man stood in his chambers and smiled at him while he guided Zuko’s bandaged arm through the sleeve of his clothes. 

It took a moment before Zuko remembered his name as the warrior stared down at him despite being just an inch taller than Zuko; eyes so blue and deep like the sea. Hakoda. 

“Thanks,” was all Zuko managed to say around the sudden lump in his throat. 

Hakoda nodded. “Anytime, son.” He straightened Zuko’s shirt and closed the front, slung the red band around his waist to secure the fabric properly. “Need help with your armour, too?” 

An eyebrow was raised at him and Zuko swallowed around the lump again, clearing his throat. “Would you mind? I’m sure I could find a servant to help–“

“That won’t be necessary,” Hakoda interrupted him sternly. “Having the Firelord owe me a favour might come in handy one day.” 

Zuko stiffened at his words, but after a moment, Hakoda laughed silently. “Just kidding, son. I don’t mind helping you.”

With his help, it was only a matter of minutes before the armour plates were securely fastened around his shoulders and upper body. Zuko had to give very little instruction on the mechanism of the different straps, as if Hakoda had been doing it for years. 

When the kama and a broad belt were in place around Zuko’s waist as well, Hakoda took a step back. He observed as Zuko slid his forearms through light vambraces, and somehow, Zuko blushed. 

“Thank you. For helping me,” he managed to say before turning towards the door. “I assume you will be joining us for the meeting, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe?” Zuko added and held the door open. “I can walk you there, if you follow me.” 

With a smirk, Hakoda motioned towards the hallway. “After you, my Lord.”

* * *

A few days went by before Zuko saw Hakoda again. It was the day of his coronation and Aang was doing a bad job of distracting him. His anxiety was reaching a new peak, but breathing it away as the Avatar suggested wasn’t exactly helping. — And he was trying, he really was. 

Before he could snap at Aang in his frustration, the door to his chambers opened and Hakoda stepped inside. He was dressed in fur and armour, carrying the wolf helmet of his tribe under one arm. His gaze was determined, but softened when it met Zuko’s. 

“Aang, Katara was looking for you. She said she’d wait behind the curtains at the royal courtyard.” Hakoda’s voice was calm as he spoke, though his eyes never left Zuko’s. 

Aang seemed to lighten up to the news. “I’ll be there in a second!” 

“I’ll bring Zuko, don’t worry. You can go ahead, if you want to,” Hakoda added without missing a beat, and Aang smiled brightly before he hurried out of the door. 

Zuko blinked at the spot where his friend had stood, then shook his head and sighed. Right, the coronation. Where he was supposed to be at in a few minutes. Maybe he could die of a heart attack and avoid the festivities. He wasn’t good with people. Not anymore. 

“You’re already dressed,” Hakoda interrupted his thoughts as he stepped closer. “I would’ve helped you again, you know?” He placed a hand on Zuko’s ceremonial armour, the weight of his hand pressing down on his shoulder. 

“And have me owe you another time?” Zuko replied but forced a tiny smile on his lips, making sure Hakoda would understand his humor. “I’d owe you the royal jewels in a few weeks.” Somehow, Hakoda’s touch was grounding. 

“We wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Hakoda grinned before he raised his brows, gaze wandering over Zuko’s form. “You’re nervous, son. I get that. Been quite nervous myself when I became chief, and that’s not even half as big as Firelord.” 

“Maybe not,” Zuko agreed with a weak snort and grimaced. “What if I fail? What if I want to bring good but make things worse?” 

He was met with seriousness written over the warrior’s face. “You won’t. I’ve gotten the opportunity to get to know you, Zuko. There’s no one I could think of who’d make a better Firelord than you. And you’ve got great friends to help you, if you ever need it.” 

Looking up at the man, Zuko swallowed and slowly nodded, trying to take another deep breath. “And what if I trip and fall down the stairs?” He tried to keep his voice steady, but Hakoda’s words already started to have an effect on his anxiety. He was hopeful. 

“If you trip and fall,” Hakoda’s repeated and cleared his throat, voice still firm and pleasantly deep, “then I will catch you, my Lord.” 

Zuko cracked a smile. “Thank you, Chief.” He was tempted to lean against the Water Tribe warrior’s chest and urge Hakoda to wrap his arms around his body. 

“Tell you what,” Hakoda laughed. “You survive today and I'll take you out for dinner.” His brows were raised as he waited for Zuko’s reply. 

“I doubt we would get a lot of privacy,” Zuko objected, hesitating on the idea of getting caught by curious eyes. People would talk, no matter what. “Everyone knows who I am.”

“A place of your choice in whatever nation you prefer,” Hakoda suggested with a sincere smile. “We can use a disguise. Nobody has to know your name. We would just be two guys having a meal. My treat of course.”

Reaching out for Hakoda and wrapping long fingers around his big hand, Zuko gave in. “I’ll hold you to that,” he said and couldn’t stop himself from biting down on his lip. Maybe the prospect of a simple meal with a friend would be enough to get through the day. 

Hakoda seemed pleased when he squeezed Zuko’s hand softly. Another arm was put around Zuko’s waist and they were moving out of the chambers before Zuko could interject. 

But somehow, Zuko found he didn’t mind. Not with Hakoda gently leading the way. 

* * *

Sometimes, Zuko decided, being the Firelord really  _ sucked _ . 

The war was finally over. Even the last soldier stationed in a far away colony had understood that there was no turning back. Osai was gone and Zuko had taken his place, setting the Fire Nation on an entirely different path; the right one. 

The Fire Nation’s official retreat from the Hundred Year War had been accepted by the Earth Kingdom and both of the Water Tribes. Aang had substituted for the Air Nomads, just to make Zuko snort inappropriately during an official meeting of the nations’ leaders. 

They had also agreed upon a war dept and Zuko had promised to send out aid supplies to help the weakest affected by the war. It would take time until the wounds would close and eventually heal, but Zuko was willing to support wherever he could. 

Changing the Fire Nation’s conservative stance though seemed to be an entirely different task and Zuko was still struggling to even find where to start. 

Enter Hakoda. 

Since their first dinner together in a small village in the Earth Kingdom, right after the coronation a year ago, Hakoda had become a close friend to Zuko. They met up whenever the man was visiting the Fire Nation, which occurred quite often. If Zuko happened to find his way to the Southern Water Tribe, it went without saying that Zuko would stop by the chief’s house and accept his generous offer to sleep on his spare futon. 

Now, Hakoda leaned against a tree across Zuko, legs stretched out and arms crossed before his chest, entirely relaxed. His eyes were almost closed and Zuko would have assumed the warrior was sleeping after they had shared lunch, if it wasn’t for the sly smirk on Hakoda’s lips. 

“You’re thinking and I can hear it, son”, the man said without looking at him. He nudged Zuko’s leg with his shoe. “What’s bothering you since the last time we spoke?”

Zuko shrugged, suppressing a sigh. “Politics, what else could it be? I've been trying to change people’s minds for a month now, and I don’t even know how to do that exactly.” He ran a hand through his loose hair and gave Hakoda a weak smile. 

The other laughed quietly. “I understand your despair, my friend. Do you want to tell me about it? Perhaps, we’ll find a solution together.“ 

Biting his lip, Zuko didn’t respond right away. Anxiety prodded at his mind like an old friend. Where could he start explaining the situation? It was more than just taxes. It was more personal as well. Could he trust Hakoda with it? Would he maybe even risk losing his friend over new laws he tried to pass? 

“Zuko?“ Hakoda asked softly, and with that Zuko‘s hesitation melted away. He cleared his throat.

“You‘ve probably noticed that the Fire Nation is, despite all the machines we have, quite... conservative. The society has certain expectations, especially when it comes down to what the perfect family is supposed to look like.” Taking a trembling breath, Zuko laughed. He couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice when he continued. 

“Homosexuality has been illegal for as long as we can remember. Of course, there are more open communities within the Fire Nation and protests and parades. Many people urge for a change, but since we have never legalized homosexuality, I have no idea where to start. And the council doesn’t exactly make things easier.” 

“What do you expect from ancient generals and noblemen?“ Hakoda murmured and rolled his eyes. “They won’t help you legalize something they’ve judged their whole life. But that doesn’t mean you’re without any help — What do you need, dear?“

A hand curled around Zuko’s fingers, squeezing them carefully. Looking down at them, Zuko blinked as his eyes watered and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Why?” — It was all Zuko was capable of asking. 

Hakoda only shrugged. “We’ve never talked about this, I realize now,” he said and drew a finger across Zuko’s palm. “The Water Tribe has always been very open about sexuality, especially in the South. We share … almost every part of our life with the other tribesmen. I’m bisexual, you know, and just imagining that a part of who I am could be illegal anywhere … I need to change that.”

Zuko was quiet. He was processing the new information, and, oh! What information Hakoda has just given him! After his short stay at the Northern Water Tribe and the countless days he had spent with Katara and Sokka, either chasing and fighting or actively supporting them, he had never thought that Hakoda would be so passionate about his personal project. Of course, Katara was straight and Sokka, although Zuko suspected he was bisexual, never talked about his sexuality, and they both had partners of the opposite gender. It would make sense not to discuss the cultural differences between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation. It had never been relevant, least during a hundred year war. 

But Zuko was still taken by surprise now. 

“I didn’t know,” he finally said and looked up from their hands, smiling awkwardly at Hakoda. “I feel like I should’ve known. Is that stupid?” 

“It’s not,” Hakoda winked and squeezed Zuko’s hand. “I don’t make it a secret. At home, everyone knows. I didn’t think you wouldn’t know.”

“Now I know. And I’d appreciate your help,” Zuko added with emphasis, his voice suddenly firm again. “I want to know everything you’re comfortable sharing with me. What rules for protection you have, how you execute them, how you deal with homophobia – I want to know more about your tribe’s culture, Hakoda.”

Hakoda nodded. “I can do that.” 

And then, Zuko leaned his head against Hakoda’s shoulder and intertwined their hands and – “I’m gay.“

Hakoda hummed softly. “I know.”

“Oh.” Zuko breathed, closing his eyes. 

“I still like you, though,” Hakoda spoke slowly, raising their hands to his lips. A kiss was placed on his palm. 

He smiled. “That’s good.”

* * *

Dating the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe in secret proved to be quite difficult. Besides the stolen moment after official meetings and celebrations, Zuko had barely any reason to travel to the Southern Water Tribe, and politics with the Northern Water Tribe kept Hakoda from visiting the Fire Nation. And even if Zuko managed to find a reason to see Hakoda, Sokka and Katara never seemed far away and Zuko instinctively took a step back. It wasn’t that Zuko wanted to keep secrets from his friends, but there weren’t exactly instructions on how to tell your friends that you were kind of interested in their father. 

That was a topic Zuko tried to avoid with Hakoda as much as with himself. The more he thought about it, the more guilt he felt. He wasn’t sure if Sokka and Katara would accept their fairly new but growing feelings for each other, or if they decided to turn their backs on him. He would definitely understand it. And it didn’t make his life easier. 

At least the dusty laws about homosexuality seemed to find their end. With Hakoda by his side, a few changes had already put forward and more were to come. They both knew that quick changes wouldn’t be possible, that it would take more months, possibly years until equality was reached, but Zuko took one step after the other. Naming new advisors was just one of the desperately needed steps. More liberal voices among his advisors meant more ideas and constructive criticism that he could work with. 

By now, Zuko was only a few days away from legalizing love for everyone, and hopefully setting the first stepstones towards same-sex marriage. He had to thank Hakoda for the progress they had made.

After almost two months apart since their last meeting and disguised as a cultural research trip to the Southern Water Tribe, Zuko finally managed to escape to Hakoda. 

It was a short trip. A few days on a repurposed, small warship brought Zuko close enough to the village that he could make the rest of the journey in a canoe. The last visit of a ship of the Fire Nation was still fresh on the mind of the children, and the less attention Zuko drew to himself, the better for their privacy later. 

Hakoda was already waiting for him at the edge of the village, a messenger hawk on his shoulder, when Zuko crawled out of the canoe. Hakoda watched him tie the boat to the dock, eyes wandering up and down Zuko’s body before he laughed. 

“Water Tribe clothes suit you well, my friend,” he said with a smirk and clasped Zuko’s arm in greeting. 

Zuko chuckled. “Thank you for leaving them with me. I couldn’t imagine more comfortable clothes in the cold.” 

Hakoda nodded. “It’s good to see you again.” 

There was something fragile about the smile on his lips, something yearning as Zuko leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. 

“I’ve missed you, Hakoda.” 

They walked through the village side by side. Ever so often, Hakoda would stop to greet a child running up to him, voice warm and kind, and when they would ask about his silent companion, Hakoda would wink and tell them not to tell anyone, but he was a prince from far away. 

Zuko smiled at that, the hood of his anorak pulled deep over his face against the cold, but he doubted that any of the children would connect the dots to the Firelord. Seeing Hakoda interacting with children was new, though it was unsurprising how well he seemed to handle their curiosity. He was experienced, there was no question, but Zuko rarely saw the proof of their age difference so clearly as he did now. 

The children would stare at Zuko in awe before running off to their parents, most certainly to tell them about Hakoda’s guest, and Hakoda and Zuko would continue on their way, holding hands. 

After a warm meal at Hakoda’s (Zuko slowly started getting used to the strange aquatic animals that the Tribe liked to eat) during which they barely spoke, but constantly smiled at each other over the food, Hakoda used the early nightfall to show Zuko his favourite place. It was a small iceberg an hour walk away from the village, and once they were done setting up a tent, Zuko understood what drew Hakoda to the snowy cliff. 

The sight was breathtaking. 

Located just far enough from other light sources that they wouldn’t pollute the sky, the stars were shining more clearly than ever. Briefly, Zuko thought back to the night he spent in a cave at the North Pole, desperately fighting the cold. He didn’t get to see the stars back then because it was snowing so heavily – he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Memories from another life. 

Hakoda stood behind him, arms wrapped around Zuko’s waist to hold him close. His lips found the spot behind his ear, kissing the naked skin. A hum could be heard. Zuko smiled at the sound of Hakoda’s deep voice. 

“We were apart for so long,” the man said. “You‘ve grown older since I last saw you.” 

“And yet I feel as inexperienced as ever,” Zuko laughed quietly. 

“You know that’s not true,” Hakoda contradicted, pulling Zuko closer. “When we first met, you just had yourself imprisoned to help my son break me out. You had broken ties with your family and joined a group of kids who considered you their nemesis. You were trying to find a place for yourself in the world. Looking at you now, I don’t want to believe you’re the same kid. I think you found your place, and you’re doing a great job at uniting the nations.” 

“There’s still a lot that needs to be done,” Zuko reminded him, leaning his head against Hakoda’s shoulder. “The laws are not finished, we barely started our aid program, and there is yet to be a place where citizens of all nations can peacefully live together. The prejudices–”

“It’s only been two years since your coronation, Zuko. Things will change and get better, but they need time. You can’t snap with your fingers and wish for it to be perfect.” 

Zuko blew his cheeks. “I know that!” 

“So impatient,” Hakoda laughed. “At least your bill is going to pass soon. We should celebrate that in time.” 

Reaching over his head to capture Hakoda’s neck in his hands and pull his head down, Zuko pressed his lips against Hakoda’s cheek. “There’s a parade planned. Does that count?” 

“Depends. Did you approve of the after-party as well?”

Later, after they retreated inside the tent, Zuko found himself in Hakoda’s arms once again with significantly less clothing between them. They were sharing a sleeping bag, bodies pressed together as close as possible to share each other’s warmth; the thick overcoats of their clothing used as pillows. 

It was cozy, Zuko decided and snuggled closer. Their foreheads touched, noses pressed together, and Zuko chuckled when he felt Hakoda‘s breath on his face, butterflies in his stomach. 

Five years ago, he would’ve never thought it possible to lay in another man's arms one day. He had been too driven by anger and pain, but also too afraid to act on his growing feelings towards men. Finding love had simply not been possible. 

Now, with Hakoda by his side, Zuko was willing to believe his happiness mattered, too. With a soft sound, he pressed his hands against Hakoda‘s broad chest, stroking over the defined muscles covered by a thin undershirt. They never had had time for that, always in a rush between meetings and councils and not getting seen, that Zuko had never thought to imagine touching Hakoda like that. 

Hakoda took an audible breath. “Having fun?“ he asked in a low voice, bringing a hand to Zuko‘s cheek. 

It was too dark to see anything, but Zuko liked to think he was looking in Hakoda‘s eyes when he bit his lip. “I do, actually. And just so you know, I want to do that more often from now on.” 

“What exactly?” Hakoda whispered. 

“Everything,” Zuko replied before hastily adding upon hearing Hakoda’s warm laughter, “I mean, just being with you. Being able to touch you, hold you, have you hold me … I want more of that. I want that with you.” His cheeks were burning and there was no way Hakoda didn’t feel it. Thankfully, he didn’t comment on it. 

“You can have it. Whatever you want, I couldn’t deny you anything, and I hope you know that,” Hakoda said firmly while pushing a strand of hair behind Zuko’s ear. “I like you, alright? I like you, a big fucking lot. And I’m here for you, and I want to be with you. I want to be your partner, Zuko.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Zuko breathed and blinked rapidly at the darkness, his voice suddenly caught in his throat. He didn’t know what to say—he had not expected the sudden earnestness of Hakoda. 

In the absence of words, Zuko stayed silent, searching for something, anything to say. His hand clenched and unclenched in Hakoda’s undershirt while the gears in his head were turning, loud enough that Hakoda must have heard it, 

“We don’t need to make it official, if you’re not ready, or if it’s bad timing. It can stay between just the two of us,” Hakoda eventually picked up again and breathed out slowly. “Is that okay?” 

_ It’s okay if not _ , the unsaid stood between them for another moment of silence. Hakoda was nervous, Zuko realized at the accelerated heartbeat he could feel flutter under his hands. Hakoda – strong, brave, beautiful Chief Hakoda – was nervous because of Zuko. 

“Yes! Oh Hakoda, that’s – yes!” he hurried to reply, arms already wrapping around Hakoda’s, his partner’s body as best as he could. “I like you, too. Of course I like you! And yes, I want to be with you, that’s not even a question anymore!”

Hakoda laughed and took a deep breath, pressing their face together once again, and Zuko could feel the anticipation building up in his body as Hakoda’s body warmth wrapped around him. He felt giddy, a whole swarm of butterflies raging in his stomach– oh, the happiness! 

He could almost feel Hakoda’s lips on his own, could almost taste the fish they had eaten earlier, and the berries and herbs of the tea his Uncle Iroh had made him bring to the South Pole–

“Zuko,” Hakoda hummed, deep and loving, “can I kiss you?” 

His breath was painting phantom touches on Zuko’s lips. He bit on his lower one, sucking it between his teeth before releasing it again. 

He nodded. 

Hakoda rubbed his nose against Zuko‘s, a smirk floating in his voice as he spoke. “Use your voice, dear. I can only imagine your motion, and I’d like to hear your consent before I catch a fire first to my face.”

“I would never,” Zuko protested weakly, but closed his eyes with a smile. “You may kiss me, Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“That’s my boy,” Hakoda whispered, leaning in and closing the space between them until their lips met. 

* * *

“I’m honored you’re joining us tonight, Firelord Zuko,” Hakoda said without blinking an eye, a friendly smile playing with his lips while Sokka and Katara clinged to his sides as if they were small children again. 

Zuko was definitely more awkward having to negotiate around a secret relationship while he stared at his partner’s ocean blue eyes, clearing his throat. “Please, it’s Zuko. I’m here as a friend. Of Sokka and Katara, that is–“ 

“And you’re very welcome here. I hope the weather is bearable, you must be used to warmer temperatures” Hakoda thankfully cut him off and stepped aside to let the young group inside. 

Aang and Toph disappeared almost immediately to find a place at the large table set up in the middle of the community hall, and Zuko took a few reluctant steps as well before turning towards Hakoda again, just for a short moment. 

His partner was still standing at the same spot, one arm loosely sling around Sokka’s neck while he listened to an excited Katara. The friendly but reserved smile he had given Zuko just a minute ago was replaced by a fond look as he nodded along his daughter’s tell. 

For a second, their eyes met and Hakoda seemed to send him an apologetic smile, before Katara took his attention again and Zuko was on his own. 

With a sigh, he shook his head and turned towards the celebrating guests that had spread around the table. Toph and Aang had taken a seat between familiar looking Kyoshi Warriors, and almost instinctively, Zuko started to move away from them. He didn’t feel like celebrating and laughing, he just wanted to run away from the uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach. 

Maybe, if it were different, he would have greeted Hakoda with a hug or even a kiss, wishing him a happy birthday. He wouldn’t have waited until later, until they were alone, to give Hakoda the red gem bead that would fit perfectly onto one of Hakoda’s beautiful locks. He wouldn’t have to hold back his endearment. 

Zuko was about to turn on his heels and flee the celebration when a face appeared in his sight and made him blink. 

“Hey, son. Everything alright?” The man said and placed a hand on his shoulder, grounding him as Hakoda had once did right before his coronation. 

Zuko blinked again and tried to set his thoughts straight; his throat was suddenly very dry. “I’m sorry, I should probably go,” he tried to explain and take a step back, but he couldn’t escape the seasoned eyes of the warrior. 

“You can sit with me and a few of the boys for a while. Hakoda is a close friend of mine, I’m sure he would be glad to have you around,” the warrior said but took his hand back, leaving Zuko with the option to leave. 

Zuko frowned and let his gaze flicker from the man to Hakoda at the entry and back; having to actually look up in someone’s face for once, for that Hakoda wasn’t much taller than Zuko himself. “A close friend?” he asked, trying to catch the hidden meaning behind the other’s words. 

“I promised him I’d look after you while he’s occupied,” the man said with a shrug, offering a smile. “Just sit with us. Have a drink and eat. The food is good. You don’t even have to talk to us. But I assume it’s better than to be alone right now.”

Pulling himself together, Zuko nodded slowly. He got a wink in reward and found himself following the man to a few tables in a corner a few seconds later. 

“I’m Bato,” the man introduced himself over his shoulder and shoved a few men aside so Zuko wouldn’t need to squeeze around them. 

“Zuko,” he replied and frowned when he caught sight of Hakoda moving to sit down on the main table with Sokka and Katara. The knot in his stomach got tighter as Zuko sat down next to Bato and stared at the bowl of soup placed in front of him. Chatter started to surround him, but he didn’t raise his voice, his thoughts still on Hakoda celebrating with his kids instead of his partner. 

Maybe he was jealous, so what? 

“What’s on your mind, beloved?” Hakoda asked, capturing Zuko’s face in his big hands. “I could see you didn’t feel comfortable all night.”

With a shrug, Zuko let go of Hakoda’s lock, the one he had just decorated with the red gem, and rubbed with one hand over his face. “I’m okay.” 

He had sat with Bato in silence, listening to the conversations the older warrior had with the younger men around them, until his friends had decided to leave for the night and pulled him along. As Firelord, he had been given his own home separate from them, and it hadn’t been long until he had found himself in Hakoda’s arms. 

“You realize that’s not what I was asking?” Hakoda replied now, eyebrows raised. He was sitting beside Zuko on a comfortable futon, warm clothes already exchanged for loose pants and a shirt that left his muscular arms naked. 

Zuko groaned and squinted at the older man. “It’s your birthday, Hakoda. Let’s enjoy that and talk later.” 

“It does seem to trouble you now, though. I don’t mind talking about your thoughts, even if it’s my birthday. It’s important to talk these things out.” Hakoda nudged Zuko softly. “If you want to.”

This time, Zuko rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air before he fell back onto the futon, biting his lip. “You told Bato, didn’t you?”

Hakoda’s smile weakened at that, and something like regret crossed his face. He reached out to wrap his calloused fingers around Zuko’s hand and squeeze it. “He told you?” 

“Wasn’t hard to figure out,” Zuko replied and turned his hand, starting to play with Hakoda’s fingers. “I’m not mad at you, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“I still apologize. I should’ve asked you first instead of telling him. It wasn’t my intention to keep that from you,” Hakoda said seriously. 

Zuko raised a hand to stop him. “He’s your friend and you trust him, so I trust him as well. He’s nice, I think. He talked about fishing and– that’s not what I wanted to talk about!” Zuko complained and cleared his throat. “What I mean is, we should tell Sokka and Katara.” 

Hakoda shot him a doubtful look. “Zuko–“ 

“No, listen,” Zuko interrupted him and pulled himself on his forearms, looking up at Hakoda. “I know we both didn’t want to tell them, because they are your kids and my friends, and I really don’t want to lose them or choose one of you, but I can’t continue this much longer. We shouldn’t have to hide our relationship from our family, and would like to make it official. Tell everyone. If that’s … okay with you.” 

A moment of silence settled in as Hakoda seemed to contemplate Zuko’s words, head tilted to one side and lips pursed. Zuko didn’t let go of his hand, pulled him closer instead until Hakoda gave in and lied next to him. 

“That’s a big decision,” he finally said and hesitated, looking at Zuko again. “I want to make it public, I do want to, but at the same time I need to ask you if you’re absolutely sure about that. There’s no turning back if we do this.” 

“I know, Hakoda.” 

He had had an entire evening separated from Hakoda to think about it. A lot of people wouldn’t be happy about it. Starting from protesters in the Fire Nation, who wanted his head since he had started to raise his voice for his queer citizens, over his advisors who wouldn’t shut up about potential wifes and the heir he needed, to their friends and family. Zuko didn’t even know what reaction he could expect from them, though he didn’t hope for the best either. 

It would be difficult, that was clear to him, but it would also be worth it. As long as they could eventually rely on their family, nothing would stand in their way for long. 

“I want to do that. With you. For us,” Zuko put more emphasis in his words and let go of Hakoda‘s hand. With a single movement, he had mounted Hakoda and was straddling his hips between his legs, leaning forward until he could capture Hakoda’s lips in a kiss. “Because I love you.”

When Hakoda gasped softly, Zuko frowned in surprise, staring at the man’s big eyes. That was the first time he had really said it aloud, wasn't it? 

A sheepish smile appeared on his lips. “Happy forty-first birthday, love?” 

Hakoda was already wrapping his arms around Zuko’s neck and pulling him back down again, lips searching eagerly for Zuko’s. “I love you, too. I love you so much.”


End file.
